His True Self
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: A one-shot on the fact that maybe Kyuubi isn't such a bad guy. NarutoxKyuubi friendship. NOT Yaoi!


Disclaimer: You know I don't own this. If I did… it would have WAY more SaixSaku and NaruxHina. I also do not own the song.

A one-shot on the fact that maybe Kyuubi isn't such a bad guy. And guess what? He's totally OOC!

XxXxX

A mistake? Was this a mistake by the boy he despised so much? His jailor. He turned around to go nose to nose with Naruto and stared hard at him.

"You have released me?" Kyuubi asked in a deep growl, pacing around the boy like pray.

"Now that the remaining Uchiha's are dead… you will have no reason to attack the village. You are free to go." Naruto stated and caught off guard the fox's eyes widened.

"I-I… really?"

"Of course." Naruto stared at the fox in front of him.

The fox turned, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "I… apologize for all the trouble that I have caused you Hokage. I only wanted freedom. Thank you."

"Goodbye, Kyuubi." He waved him off and watched the fox take off into the forest. He turned back and headed into the village. Nobody needed to know what he had done tonight.

XxXxX

Freedom. It was wonderful, Kyuubi thought as he jogged through the forest. He closed his eyes and allowed his tongue to hang out like any respective member of the canine family. The wind caressing his fur and the sweet smell of the sakura blossoms.

Soon he found that all he could do was laugh, unable to stop.

"*Rise up this morning. Smiled at the rising sun. three little birds… each by my door step. Singing sweet songs. A melody pure and true. Sayin' this is my message to you. Singing don't worry… about a thing. 'cos every little thing… is gonna be alright.*" The fox paused mid song and stared at the two people sitting besides the river. "Hmm?"

He back tracked and decided not to disturb the two young lovers. It was that one though pink haired girl from Naruto's old team… and well… he forgot the other guy's name.

XxXxX

Kyuubi awoke and stretched his muscles out as he crawled out from under the tree he had been napping under. Three days. He had been free for three glorious days! He had no interest in hurting anyone or anything. It had never really been his interest. Just an unlucky fate had been forced upon him and the kit.

In the middle of his thoughts a kunai flew past his head and landed in the tree he'd been sleeping under. His eyes grew wide as he poked his head through the bushes to find who was fighting. It was the kit's girl! He supposed he owed him and the girl did look rather out numbered.

He leapt from the bushes and in between the girl and the horrified ninja. The men backed up and tripped over themselves as he growled and the saliva ran down his fangs.

"What is that thing?" One asked.

"Run!" The other yelled and the men disappeared, running in fear. He smirked triumphantly and turned towards the girl.

"You are safe now my lad-" CRACK! He was smacked over the head with a rather large tree branch. He held his paws over his aching head and glared at the girl before him. "That is not a very nice way to treat someone who saved you."

"Y-you can talk?" Hinata asked and he stood to his full height.

"Nine thousand years is long enough to learn."

"Why did you save me?"

"I owe your lover at least that much. Without him… I would still be a prisoner in a horrid dark place that I never wish to return to." He let a tail brushed past her head and ruffle her hair as he walked by.

"You're Kyuubi!" Hinata realized in awe.

"I am." He turned around and she gazed into his beautiful amber eyes. "My lady… what were you doing in such a part of the forest all by yourself."

"Well… I was on a recon mission, but then those guys attacked me."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Only if you could help me get back with incident. This was suppose to be a no brainier. Guess I'm not a very good ninja."

"Do not say that. If you ask me you held off against them pretty well. Had in interrupted… I would say you could have held off ten more." He encouraged. Something about the little human brought a slight amount of something in the old and dusty confines of his heart. Poor little kit.

"You really think so?"

"I would not have said it, had I not meant it." She smiled at his words and he found his own smile working its way up. "If you are not happy with yourself then you can never be happy. Put your pessimisms aside."

"You sounded like Naruto… only you said it in a smarter way."

He paused and blinked. The kit must have rubbed off on him. Well… damn.

XxXxX

Naruto sat in his office, flipping back ad forth through his papaers… this… it must be a joke that the guys were playing on him.

"Okay! I've gotta... I've... gotta... ummm... I've gotta eat the Holy Tofu? Okay, who wrote this?" At the next line his eyes grew wider. "Wha... what! Now I have to... I have to water the golden acorn? And... eat... unicorn cheese? Seriously! WHO is writing this stuff? What is going on here?"

"Naruto… everything okay?" Kakashi asked, entering the room.

"Kakashi-sensei! Somebody is playing with my paper work and writing stuff!"

He paused and stared into space…

FLASHBACK

The guys HAD been drinking rather heavily as they stumbled into the hokage's office. Kakashi glanced around through blurred eyes, leaning heavily on Yamamto.

"Naruto!" Yamato called.

"Oh… he isn't here." Kakashi commented. "Lets go."

"WAIT! I've got it…" Kiba held up a few papers off Naruto's desk. "Revenge for all those jokes he played on us when we were younger!"

All the guys agreed suddenly and Kakashi found himself leaning on the door rather then his drinking pal. He stared worriedly at all the guys writing stuff all over the papers.

"This isn't good." He made a commented that went ignored.

END FLASHBACK.

"Huh… wonder who that could have been!" Kakashi laughed nervously.

"I have no clue!" Naruto said, digging through more papers and finding more junk written on them. "I need the actual paper! This is no time for pranks! I have actual work to do and an entire village to take care of!"

The door slammed open and a ANBU black op entered out of breath.

"Hokage! It's about Hinata. She's missing." The out of breath man said and Naruto was out of his seat before anyone could say another word.

XxXxX

Naruto stormed down the streets and stopped at the gate, jaw dropped as he stared at the sight before him. An injured Hinata being carried home on Kyuubi. The fox stopped at the gates as, Hinata was helped down from his back by some medic ninjas.

"You… you saved her?" Naruto asked. The fox held his head high and proud.

"I think that it is time I choose my own destiny… and I chose good." He grinned at the kit. "Besides… I think I owe you one."

"Thank you." Naruto pulled something from his coat and held it out in offering. "Would you… be an honorary leaf guardian?"

"I… would be honored." Kyuubi stated and bowed his head as Naruto tied an old head protector around the fox's neck. The village seemed shock, but all let out a cheer when he lifted his head with the leaf symbol on his collar. "From now on… I will protect the people of this village."

"And I'll be right besides you." Naruto said.

"So will we." Naruto looked back to find his friends there and he smiled brightly. Kyuubi's eyes teared up with the emotions he felt. He was so humbled and honored.

XxXxX

Kyuubi patrolled the boarded of the village and kept ever vigilant. His trusty collar representing what he was protecting. Since he had taken up guard over the village, the peace had not been disturbed in years.

He grinned happily as he caught familiar footsteps running up to him. And he stopped and turned as he was tackled by a the young child of the kit.

"Slow down, Suki!" Hinata warned her daughter. She didn't want the girl to trip and be hurt. Kyuubi smiled down at the young girl.

"Kyuubi!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Kyuubi. We brought lunch." Hinata informed.

"And will your husband be attending lunch?" Kyuubi asked with a humorous smile.

"Of course. He's just running a little late." Hinata began to set up the blanket with the food laid out. Her daughter, who was now sitting on Kyuubi's back giggled as she looked at her Mother. Kyuubi chuckled softly as the girl curled into his fur.

"Don't fall asleep up their, runt." He teased.

"I'm not small! Daddy says I'm a big girl now and I'll get to be a ninja soon!" Suki said, crossing her arms in her annoyance at being called small. It just made the fox laugh even harder.

"Here, Kyuubi," Hinata said, setting a plate down for him. "You've been working hard. Take a break."

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled, running at top speeds. He skidded to a stop and set his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Don't… eat… without me."

"Naruto!" Hinata scolded, but smiled non-the-less.

"Daddy!" Suki laughed.

"You guys… sheeze. Sorry, but somebody got into my files and was writing weird stuff again." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But enough about that. I know you've got ramen in there."

"Naruto!" Hinata giggled, trying to scold him, but failing. As the Kyuubi watched the family moment before him, he smiled happily, feeling the girl curl up in his fur once more. Kami… he loved these people. And he knew… he would always protect them.

XxXxX

End

Yay! Kyuubi is awesome! He needs more love. So here he is in all his awesomeness. Wonder if I should do more? Well… I probably won't, but I would consider it if this were a big enough hit. But I say consider. Doesn't mean I will. I don't know. We'll just have to see how things turn out won't we?

Thank you so much for reading, leave a review and God Bless you.


End file.
